


Did you break your hip?

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Bucky is new at the Tower and he is not comfortable with others, but as the time passes he starts to like Reader





	Did you break your hip?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

“Y/N/N!” Tony’s voice was getting louder with every step he took closer to your room.  
You dragged yourself from bed opening the door, looking at Tony. “What’s the problem, can man?” 

He smirked at your nickname. His eyes got wider as he saw your shirt.  
“So you are a fan?” 

You had your black iron man shirt on with your shorts.  
“Well….” You stepped closer to him placing your finger on his chest. “ I was, when I was younger, not anymore ‘cause some things don’t age good as wine.” You placed a kiss on his cheek opening door wider for him. “So, where’s the fire, old man?” Tony followed your movements throwing his body on your bed.

He groaned into your pillow from frustration. You moved your head on his back and you stared at your ceiling. “Did Bucky stepped on your toes?”  
He quickly turned around and your head hit the mattress. “He…he is just, it’s so..”  
You laughed at him, he acted like a kid whose toy was stolen.  
“What did he do?” You moved your fingers through his hair and he sight placing his head in your lap.  
“I did everything right. I let him stay here, to be a part of our team and he ignores everyone. I asked him to join us today and he just left the room. I know he is an old man, but…”  
“Do you want me to put him and Steve in a care home? We could visit them on Sundays and bring them soft food so that they can chew with their prosthetic teeth.” He relaxed under your touch and laughed at your proposition.  
“That sounds good. We could do it if he doesn’t come with us on the beach.”  
“Deal.” A loud knock stopped you from teasing Tony and you looked at the door. Bucky was standing at the door, his hair was messy and he looked at the ground.  
“FRIDAY told me you were here.”  
“Bucky, honey you see that here are two people.” You turned to Tony. “You should get him some glasses, those old eyes.”  
“Y/N, Steve asked that you could train with me today.” He kept his voice low and you moved away from Tony kissing his forehead.  
“I thought that I don’t have to train today.” You could see that he was uncomfortable so you started speaking before him. “But if it’s with you then sure thing.˝ You gently touched his flesh hand and he flinched at the sudden contact.  
“You can wait me in the gym, I just have to change my clothes.”  
He nodded and you quickly leaned in kissing his cheek. He stood there frozen for a moment until Tony came to close the door. “Are you having a stroke?”  
Bucky shrugged his shoulders and headed to the gym ignoring Tony.

Changing your shirt and putting a sports bra you grabbed your shoes and winked at Tony. “Can you reschedule beach for tomorrow? We can leave early and spend the whole day there.˝  
˝Consider it done.˝

* * *

It’s been six months since Bucky came. You didn’t saw him as a victim or a villain but as a normal human being. You were always the touchy one in the team. Hugging everyone a few times a day. Kissing people when they don’t even notice you came in the room. So when Bucky came you didn’t saw him as an intruder. He was Steve’s best friend and with that yours too. You didn’t try to be careful with him so it went downfall sometimes. The first time you touched his hand he pinned you to the wall. Once when you just grazed his fingers he throwed you on the ground. But as the time passed by he started to feel comfortable with it. He would still flinch a few times, but he was grateful for those little skin contacts. You would even touch his metal arm which nobody did. You were different, there were a few people who wanted for him to go out, to met people and to date. Stark even made him go on a blind date. You were still angry with Stark about it. That night when he came home he cried in his room. You came inside not saying a word and you held him through the whole night and in the morning you woke up in your bed. You wern’t offended by that, some people just need longer to adjust to your personality.

* * *

Approaching the gym you saw Bucky lying on the mat. his eyes were closed and he looked peacfull. At least you thought, as you stepped closer you could see small changes on his face like he was thinking about something.  
˝Can’t remember where you placed your cane?˝ 

He snapped his face towards your direction and you could see that he was hurt. 

˝It’s just a joke Buck.˝ He sighs and you stepped on the meet as he got up.  
˝Yeah….˝ His eyes were fixed on the ground as you snapped with your finger to get his attention.   
˝Are you alright?˝ You stepped closer just a few inches away from him.  
˝I’m fine.˝He shrugged avoiding your eyes.  
˝Don’t lie to me.˝ You reached for him, but he was faster than you stepping away, your hand was met with air.  
˝Can we start?˝ He sounded annoyed, but you knew that there was something bugging him.  
˝Okay princess..˝Your nickname for him, cough him off guard and he just stared at you, not knowing what to say. ˝This is how it’s going to be. If I pin you down you’ll open your soul to me and if you win, you’ll probably get a heart attack from excitement, but if you don’t. I’ll do whatever you want.˝ You were confident, you knew how to distract him.  
˝Alright.˝ He exhaled moving away so that you could both start fighting. You were the first one to attack, you were surprised that he didn’t cough your hand. Your fist collided with his chin and in the moment off your shock. He grabbed your arms and swing his leg behind yours and you lost the balance. Falling down you grabbed Buck’s shirt and he fell on top of you.  
˝Okay, I’m confused.˝ You stated. 

He held his elbows placed next to your face and he gazed into your eyes. His long hair was touching your face and you smiled still confused.  
˝I just wanted to win.˝ 

You could feel his warm breath on your face as you took a deep breath trying to control yourself.  
˝Why? I didn’t take you as a competitive person.˝  
˝I’m not, usually, but I really wanted my prize.˝ 

Your heart skipped a bit, but you felt disappointed. When you would bet with others you were forced to clean their room or do something bad to others. It was always funny, but you wished that you won, ‘cause you wanted to know him better, to help him with his struggles.  
˝So, just say what you want and get off of me.˝ Your voice came harsher than you intended and Bucky’s smile faded.  
˝Nothing.˝ Bucky started lifting his body of you when you placed your hands on his biceps holding him in the place.  
˝Nothing? I thought that you were excited.˝  
˝It wouldn’t be the same if you feel the need to do that.˝ Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and you smirked finally realizing what’s going inside his head.  
˝Do it. I don’t care about the bet, what did you want me to do?˝  

He wasn’t really good in talking about his emotions so he risked by leaning in, hoping that you wouldn’t punch him with your knee.  
On his surprise, you didn’t. You moved your hands to his hair pulling him even closer as your lips met. His lips were so soft and your mind couldn’t even focus on them as it was screaming from the excitement that you were kissing Bucky Barnes, you’ve been crushing on him from the moment when Steve brought him to the Tower.  
You were brought from your thoughts by Bucky who pulled away from you, he winced from pain as he rubbed his chin where you could clearly see a bruise forming from your punch.  
˝God, Bucky did you break your hip?˝ You joked as you punched him on the shoulder. He offered you his hand to stand up but you pulled him down to the ground again. As he landed on the top of you, you rolled over so that you were on top of him. ˝So, all this trouble just to kiss me?˝   
˝I would do anything for you, doll.˝ He smiled and his smile reached his eyes. It wasn’t often to see him smile like that and you enjoyed every second of his smiling face, making sure that he would stay happy you leaned in kissing him sweetly on the lips. **  
**


End file.
